Étais tu là ?
by Miinze
Summary: Lorsque l'on n'a pas de pouvoir les autres nous font pleurer. Lorsque l'on a le pouvoir c'est nous qui faisons pleurer les autres.    Ainsi vivra Gaara durant son enfance, accompagné d'une petite fille à qui il donnera un nom, une existence.


_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic.  
Pour l'instant le fil directeur n'est que vaguement tissé, les premiers chapitres seront là pour présenter le monde dans lequel évoluent les deux enfants, celui des ninjas.  
N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour dire ce qui est bien, ou ce qui ne va pas._

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Chapitre 1- Rèveil

_Je l'ai vu grandir, mais aujourd'hui elle m'a prise._

BING BANG BADABOUM SPLAM SPLASH ...

**« AÏIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »**

Je me relevais tant bien que mal, frottant mon auguste postérieur quelque peu douloureux après ma chute inexplicable. Alors, c'était comme ça que l'on partait? Mouais, pas forcement convaincu sur ce coup là ... je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, non, en fait je ne comprenais rien. J'étais en plein milieu de nulle part, il faisait si sombre que je ne distinguais ni formes ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais seule à en juger par l'absence de respiration ou quelques bruits indiquant la présence d'êtres vivants. Je ne comprenais pas ce froid qui envahissait peu à peu mes membres. Le désemparement fit place à l'angoisse qui rattrapa très vite la peur. Puis ce qui vint fut inexplicable, pour ne rien changer, et des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Sans être extra émotionnel je me laissais facilement prendre de court par les événements. Même si cette fois j'avais de bonnes raisons de pleurer. Bizarrement tout cela se transforma en colère.

J'avais onze ans et je venais de mourir.

Lorsque mes yeux se rouvrirent de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut une lumière éclatante qui m'accueillit, j'en vins à me demander si je ne préférais pas l'obscure clarté de mon précédent lieu de réveil. Alors que mes yeux retrouvaient peu à peu leurs capacités, ce furent mes oreilles qui quittèrent soudainement leur état de veille pour entendre l'agitation qui régnait au dehors. Des voix, du matériel manipulé, des bruits de pas. Tout cela me donnait mal à la tête, puis l'angoisse me reprit. Je ne comprenais pas… je ne comprenais pas ce que ces gens disaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, plus horrible les mots étaient distinct mais sans aucun sens pour moi.  
Soudain j'eus pour nécessité d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de voir le monde qui m'entourait, étais-je au paradis, en enfer ?

Ce furent des visages qui m'accueillirent, des visages inquiets, des visages embêtés. Une chose est sûre j'étais dans un hôpital.

Je me retrouvais face à un homme que je ne connaissais pas, au moins il n'avait pas l'affolement des médecins. J'étais "ici" depuis environ une semaine, une semaine d'incompréhension et de peur. Les gens ne parlaient pas la même langue que moi, lorsque je prononçais quelques mots ils n'avaient pas d'échos, si ce n'est un charabia incompréhensible. Autre problème de taille j'ignorais totalement où j'étais et surtout qui j'étais. Je ne me souvenais pas d'une quelconque vie que j'aurais pu avoir, je savais parler, des théorèmes tels Pythagore et des règles d'anglais apparaissaient dans ma tête, mais donner le nom que je supposais porter, où encore se souvenir de ce que je faisais ici...  
Aucune idée, le seul souvenir était celui d'une boite rouge me fonçant dessus, d'un choc et de la sombre obscurité qui m'avait accompagné.

On toqua à la porte. L'homme qui portait un grand, grand chapeau blanc avec des signes dessus (le seul qui ne hurlait pas) dit quelques mots, à supposer que cela veuille dire entrer … à voir ! Ce fut un autre homme qui rentra dans la pièce relativement jeune, il était blond avec de superbes yeux bleu nuit virant au gris, il portait un tablier avec un sablier comme symbole.  
IL me semblait l'avoir entraperçu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, enfin bref. Chapeau blanc me désigna l'homme en prononçant un mot « **Yashamaru **», cela devait être son nom. L'homme continua de parler mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui répondit. Derrière Yashamaru se trouvait un autre homme, enfin un gnome de cinq ans à tout casser. Il me regarda puis tendit la main, moi je fus estomaquer, en effet devant moi du sable se mit à se soulever et à former une scène, il me montra que j'allais vivre avec eux, chez eux. Moi je gardais mes genoux solidement scotchés l'un à l'autre, ce n'était pas normal ce qui se passait, pas rationnel, pas … Mon cerveau ne suivait plus, le pauvre, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Une dernière scène apparut, elle me représentait avec l'enfant en train de jouer.

« **GAARA **! » Et quelque chose que je n'ai pas capté …. A supposer que c'était pour lui dire d'arrêter.

L'enfant releva la tête, il ne put que voir mon regard effaré qui le fixait, il détourna les yeux puis regarda Chapeau Blanc. Le ton laissait supposer que le nom de l'enfant était Gaara, soit au moins ça c'était réglé … Bon Chapeau Blanc tu me donnes le tien?

Yashamaru m'attrape soudainement par le bras et m'entraine au dehors, je le suis sans résister, de toutes façon quels intérêts avais-je à faire cela ? Le garçon aux yeux verts nous suivit sans un mot, il fallait bien avouer qu'il me fichait un peu la trouille, d'un certain côté rien ici ne me rassurait.

Nous arrivâmes très vite dans une maison à l'est du village/ville, il faisait chaud et le soleil m'éblouissait. L'homme me montra très vite les différentes pièces du ménage, puis une autre, d'après les gestes j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait là de ma chambre. Il m'y laissa, tout en déposant un paquet sur mon lit. Lorsqu'il fut parti je m'approchai de la fenêtre regardant aux alentours, tout était si jaune, si clair que mes yeux me piquèrent furieusement, je ne connaissais rien ici. Une boule dans ma gorge se forma, dieu que j'avais envie de pleurer.  
Tournant les talons j'allais ouvrir le paquet que mon hôte avait déposé pour moi. Il contenait des vêtements. Un doute me pris, à quoi ressemblais-je ? Je l'ignorais tout bonnement. Un miroir trônait sur l'un des murs de la chambre, je m'y observais attentivement. Découvrant pour la première fois mon apparence physique je fus un peu surprise. Ma peau était blanc neige, j'avais des yeux couleurs chocolat, tout comme mes cheveux d'ailleurs. J'étais plutôt petite, avec peu de forme et pas bien grosse.  
J'allais me changer, curieuse de voir la partie cachée de ce corps inconnu je me repostais devant mon miroir avec comme unique vêtements des sous-vêtements. Une longue cicatrice explosait dans mon dos, je me tortillais pour mieux la voir. Elle était me semblait-il correctement cicatrisée et ne m'apportais aucune douleur, je décidais donc de la laisser de côté.

J'enfilais mes vêtements, enfin ceux que m'avait fourni Yashamaru, j'aimais bien. Je portais un pantalon noir ample, cintré par une ceinture marron, en haut je me retrouvais avec un simple haut blanc avec une veste marron. Un ensemble simple mais jolie pour une fillette comme moi. Un bon point pour les habitants de la maison, les gouts vestimentaires était correct.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je me précipitais pour ouvrir, hélas ma coordination pieds-cerveaux-actions n'était apparemment pas complètement établie. Bref j'ouvris bien la porte mais rentra violement dans la personne derrière, à savoir Gaara que je bousculais. Bousculer était un grand mot car je me retrouvais contre un mur de sable. Je retombais dans l'autre sens.

Ma joue me brulait et des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. J'étouffais un sanglot. Marre, j'en avais marre … Qui étais-je, que faisais-je là ? Pourquoi je ne comprenais rien ? Pourquoi j'avais si mal au cœur et à la joue ?

Je sentis deux petits bras m'entourer et je relevais la tête pour voir une touffe de cheveux roux me serrer dans ses bras.

Gaara.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre de la fic, à prendre comme une intro.  
Pour l'instant tout reste vague. L'action devrait commencer à partir de la fin du deuxième chapitre !_

Enjoy ! 


End file.
